I Can't Lie
by Teddiii
Summary: Isabelle knows her brother, and so she knows he's hiding something. But what comes as a shock is his reaction when she confronts him. Can Alec lie to protect himself? Rated T for Alec's mouth and because I'm paranoid. Oneshot. Malec.


**A/N: This one I will dedicate to the amazing PoppyandViolet because they are actually really amazing, I wasn't kidding. We had plans to write a Malec fic but I can't do smut, at all. So you'll have to settle for fluff. Trust me, it's definately fluffy.**

**Enjoy!**

Alec Lightwood was really, really, really tired. The bone crushing kind of tired that only comes after you've been training with Isabelle and her blasted whip for five hours straight. Collapsing onto his bed, he willed the night to be just a tiny bit longer than usual so he could sleep until he knew it would be impossible to keep sleeping.

A knock at the door bought him from his reverie and he groaned. Slowly, he stood and walked towards the door, preparing to tell the person to get lost when the door opened. Isabelle stood in the doorway, holding two steaming mugs in her hands.

"Here," she said, handing one to him, "This will make you feel better; less tired." She smiled at him softly and took a sip from her own.

Alec took the cup and downed the entire thing in one. Slowly, his eyes became clearer and the dark circles under his eyes, less pronounced. "Thanks Izzy," he said, kissing his sister on the forehead, "I feel loads better now."

She smiled at her brother, but this time, it didn't reach her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, recognising the way in which the light dimmed in her eyes when something wasn't quite right.

"Alec," she began, taking a deep breath, "have you been seeing Magnus Bane?"

Alexander took a step back from his sister, almost dropping the mug held loosely in his hand. This was it, Izzy knew. She _knew _he was gay, and she was going to hate him for it. Think of him as an abomination, a demon. Something she could smack with her golden whip until he was a pile of blood and gore on the floor. And Jace! What would he say? He'd never trust his parabatai again. Jace would hate him; would be sickened by him. Magnus, Magnus had helped him; he'd been sweet, and kind and Alec was sure he could love the warlock but he didn't want anyone to know. He didn't even know! And here was Isabelle practically asking him if he was gay. And he was, he was camper than a row of tents but if Izzy knew, his parents and Jace would know. And if they knew, the Conclave would know.

_Oh the Angel, _Alec though, trying to control his breathing.

"Alec?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

But this was Izzy, his little sister; his family. He'd kept plenty of secrets for her; she could surely keep one for him.

"Yes," he whispered, knees trembling heavily beneath him. He became aware of a stinging sensation in the corners of his eyes and before he knew it, Alec Lightwood was crying.

"Alec!" Isabelle gasped, slamming the open door closed and rushing over to her brother. She took the empty cup from his hand and placed both of them on the dresser before turning back to her brother and embracing him like never before.

"I just… I was scared… I-" Gulp, "Though y-you might-" Gulp, "… tell mum.. and d-dad," he blubbered into her shoulder while she stroked his hair. She'd never seen her brother so distrort before and in many ways, it scared her. Alec had always been a constant in her life, something that didn't need to be controlled. He did all the comforting, not her.

"Shh," she cooed.

"N-no, I h-have to tell y-you. M-Magnus is sweet and h-he r-really likes m-me-" Gulp, "I... Was afraid… t-that maybe n-no one w-would trust me a-anymore-" Gulp, "I'm al-already a l-let down and the A-Angel know-s what… the.. Conclave would s-say!" Alec broke down completely then, whimpering about how he should have trusted her and how he would never be accepted, especially because of what Magnus was; a downworlder.

"Alexander, that's enough," Isabelle said some half an hour later, when Alec didn't look like stopping anytime soon. He was in so much pain, hiding so much all the time. She rubbed his back a few times, trying to help him catch his escaping breath.

"I will not tell anyone, I swear on my life. I swear on the Angel Alec- I will not tell anyone. But you will okay? When the time is right, you will tell mum and dad and Jace," she tacked on his name reluctantly, knowing how Alec felt about the subject of telling Jace anything, "about Magnus Bane."

Alec nodded and pulled away from his sister, rubbing his tear stained cheeks and swollen eyes, grateful, for once, they someone knew.

"Thanks Izzy," he mumbled, suddenly embarrassed at the way he'd lost control. He was a Shadowhunter; he was stronger than that.

Isabelle cleared her throat awkwardly, suddenly at a loss of what to say. She leaned over and kissed her brother on the cheek before grabbing the mugs from the chest of drawers and flicking her hair over her shoulder, like only Isabelle can.

"I actually wanted to know because Magnus is in the Sanctuary, waiting for you," she smirked.

Tonight was a night for surprised because Izzy had never actually heard Alec _squeak _before, but he did. There was no mistaking it.

"Shit," Alec whimpered, bounding out of the room at the speed of light. Isabelle smiled to herself, happy that Alec had found someone to make him happy.

Magnus was waiting for him alright, in an armchair in front of the Sanctuary fire. He stood when Alec burst in, and restrained himself from rushing forward to embrace the Shadowhunter. Alec was beautiful, Magnus decided, his hair dishevelled and his eyes glistening in their sockets. His lips stretched into a smile that changed his whole face, and made Magnus' heart swell to three times its size.

_Screw it_ he thought, and before Alec had anytime to even say a simple 'Hello', he was crushed against Magnus' body, all air being squeezed out of his lungs.

"Can't. Breathe," Alec gasped. Magnus relinquished his hold on the boy instantly, but still kept a hand tightly in his.

"What took you so long?" the Warlock grumbled, frowning at the Shadowhunters face. Now that Alec was close he could see his beautiful blue eyes were red and slightly swollen. There were tear tracks on his face too.

"I was with Izzy," he mumbled, blush staining his cheeks a delectable colour, "She knows."

"Good," Magnus whispered seductively into his ear, making Alec shiver involuntarily, "Then she won't mind this," and with that Magnus caught Alec's lips between his, making the boy huff with surprise. His hands wound around his partner's waist while Alec's hands traced his arms up to his shoulders, where he latched on, feeling the muscles beneath Magnus's skin.

"No," he said, pulling back, a smile evident in his eyes, "I don't think she will."


End file.
